Kaz'æ Vësht
None of this matters. Can't you see that? They don't care about us, they don't care what we do. He wants to burn it all, us along with it, and they're doing nothing to stop him. - Vësht's last words. It is unknown who he was referring to. Biography Early Life Born from the union between his father, Tan'æ Vësht, and an unknown Asmori elf. Some historians argue she may have been the bard Kasiria Farla since she was known to have been performing in the Southern Territories during a year-long stately visit from the older Vësht. Some have also argued that Kaz'æ Vësht bears a striking resemblance to her though this is disputed. Whatever the case, Vësht rarely saw his father or most of his family as he spent most of his childhood being passed around various retainer families and being educated in private institutions in both Tae-Osh and Asmor. During his childhood, he met and befriended Val'ye Meїll, a fellow elven child of a fractured noble household. When Vësht was just 49, a tragedy befell the elders of his house leaving him the head of the family. Later scholars speculate that he may have orchestrated the matter himself but others have argued that his actions later in life may cause bias so it is better not to speculate without information, of which there is none. Gaining Political Power Over the next hundred years or so, Vësht carefully climbed his way up the intricate Tae-Oshi political structure. He befriended the young human nobles Ragas Eremei and Ïr'ez Taala during this time and the four became a political juggernaut. Together they instigated a careful and precise coup that saw each of them elected to the most powerful positions in the country, with Vësht at the very top. Though they are quoted as saying they wished to unify the squabbling nobles of Tae-Osh, Vësht's election did the very opposite. Being only the second Non-Human duke elected in the Regime's history was controversy enough but the real issue was the fact that he could not prove he wasn't half-asmori. His distinctly non-Tae-Oshi appearance led to many being distrustful of his loyalties now that he was in charge and fractures began to split the Tae-Oshi government apart. Descent into Madness Before the rebellions even truly began, it is claimed in historical texts that he began to show changes in personality shortly after being elected, though many cite the reason for this being the increased stress of his new position. However, in 436EH, the remains of a letter were discovered with strong evidence to support that it was sent from Ragas Eremei to an unknown recipient (possibly Meїll or Taala, though the letter was written in Asmori). It is dated to around two or three years after Vësht took office: Translation: Something in Kaz has changed. He doesn't smile, doesn't talk to me. I am at a loss. Regardless of the exact nature or cause of Vësht's issues, by the time of the rebellions, his intense paranoia had already earned him several enemies and destroyed many of the careful alliances he had striven to build in his earlier years. He resisted taking part in any of the strategies or fighting, leaving most of the effort to his few remaining allies and spending days in complete seclusion. Other reports from the time state that he would regularly have screaming arguments with people who weren't there, burned most of his books and writing and, on a number of occasions, smashed mirrors, windows and other reflective surfaces causing repeated damage to his hands. When healers tended to him, he would order them away. It wasn't until Val'ye Meїll took up residence in Tae after losing most of her influence in the Southern Territories that Vësht finally began to recover. However, this was cut short with the death of Ragas Eremei in 457EP which caused a complete breakdown. Many individuals report that upon hearing of Eremei's death, Vësht screamed and released a magical blast of energy that shattered every remaining Scrying Mirror within the empire. Regardless of how true these rumours are, something did indeed destroy the few remaining Scrying Mirrors and it was at this time that Vësht's magic (something that had only been speculated about) was fully revealed. Defeat After Eremei's death, Vësht finally began to become an active part of the war effort. He used his odd brand of enchantment magic to stir up the last loyalty in the Tae-Oshi to begin a powerful renewed assault upon the rebels. Upon his own death, it also became apparent that he began working on a spell that would let him control the minds of every being in the empire. It was not enough however and Vësht was slain by a small group of rebels who broke into his keep during the Battle of Tae. Description Appearance According to many who knew him, Vësht was a handsome and striking man. His blue-black Tae-Oshi hair and bright blue Asmori eyes were said to be an interesting combination that many found incredibly attractive. Always well-dressed during his earlier years, he was said to be something of a patron of tailors and clothes makers. Later in life however, he grew extremely dishevelled and stopped putting care into his appearance even when in public (which was rare). Personality Charismatic and charming in his early years, it was said that few could listen to Vësht's silver tongue and say no to him when he wanted something. There is a lot of debate as to whether this was natural magnetism or magic, the answer will never be certain. Apparently, he also used to be extremely good-humoured and kind to his subordinates. This, of course, changed as the years wore on and he became paranoid, short-tempered and rude to even those closest to him. Relationships Val'ye Meїll "Even now, after everything that has happened, she refuses to speak against him. Apparently, her loyalty to him was genuine, I suppose I can respect that in a way." - from the writings of Salia Emal. Friends since childhood, the two shared a deep, unbreakable bond that not even war and madness could shatter. Reports from their school years state that the two could often seem to communicate without words and that they always seemed to know when the other was in trouble. It was Meїll who returned to care for Vësht in his ill state as she was the only one he didn't send away. Some reports from the time state that he mistakenly referred to her as his sister. After his death, she is reported to have quietly accepted imprisonment for her deeds and lived a quiet life reading until she mysteriously vanished in 2EH after the death of Ïr'ez Taala. Ragas Eremei "Ragas was '''mine '''and you took him from me. You stole him from me. You will pay for his death a thousand times over." - ''Vësht's words to Cassius Dragongaze in response to Eremei's death. Many scholars have speculated as to the exact nature of Vësht's relationship with the Asmori Noble Ragas Eremei. While some have suggested the two shared an intimate relationship, there is no evidence to support anything except an extremely strong platonic bond. The two met when they were young adults and quickly befriended each other, sharing sharp wit and an interest in esoteric arcane matters (which led to Eremei's path to necromancy). When elected to office, Vësht entrusted the Asmori Heartland to Eremei. According to many sources, their friendship was damaged after Eremei married an Asmori noble to strengthen his alliances. Vësht was notably absent from the ceremony and the pair didn't talk for almost two years. It was only through the actions of Taala and Meїll that the two reconciled. Before Eremei's death, some report that he begged Vësht to let him return to Tae to help care for him alongside Meїll but Vësht refused, an act he no doubt later regretted. Ïr'ez Taala ''"Ïr is angry at Kaz again, though, she did almost punch that Gatta prick who called Kaz a mongrel so I reckon they'll make up soon enough." - from the personal diary of Ragas Eremei, 433EP Allegedly having a somewhat tempestuous relationship, the pair are said to have been fiercely loyal of each other despite getting into many arguments. When Taala's family tried to force her into a marriage, Vësht reportedly locked himself in a room with her parents for five hours after which they stayed out of their daughter's way. There is also another incident where Taala singlehandedly incapacitated a group of assassins attempting to get at Vësht. Due to the movements of the rebels, Taala was separated from Vësht and unable to get to him until after his death. She arrived shortly after his body was put on display and is said to have killed a good fifteen guards before Val'ye Meїll agreed to subdue her. Character Information Notable Items * Arcane Spyglass: It is known that Vësht had a curious spyglass in his possession that could transform into a monocle. Writing from those close to him suggest it allowed him to see things unseen by most. It is credited as having been one of the influencing factors in his later mental deterioration. No one knows where he acquired the item or what became of it after his death. Category:Historical Characters Category:NPCs Category:Nobles Category:Villains Category:Tae-Osh